


Custom Incentive

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Monstergirl, Oral Sex, Transformation, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Petra finds a new store, which offers transformation... At a very reasonable price.





	Custom Incentive

Petra grimaced. Another day of shopping, more of those fucking stares. She was sick of them, as she perused the skirts, the stockings, the things she found cute. Her flat chest tightened a little as she clenched her fists in anger, her jaw set. She couldn't afford to do more than this, but for christ's sake, it was almost 2020, and there were _still_ clueless bastards out th-

She stopped short. A new store. Mannequins lined the window, and by god, that was _good_ stuff she was seeing. But she scratched her head as she looked up, because it wasn't advertising as a clothing store. Hell, she couldn't work out _what _it was advertising as. _Heartmend... What kind of name is that?_ Still, it was new. It had cute, sexy stuff in the window. It was at least worth a look.

Pushing open the wooden door with a coloured glass pane, a small bell tinkled, and Petra only had time to notice that it was more _office_ like, than anything else, before the proprietress stepped in. She was short, maybe 5'2” , waiflike, and with a cheeky grin and short, spiky hair. A younger store owner wasn't surprising, but Petra felt her breath quicken a little... She _liked_ this sort of woman, and the grin from the owner widening let Petra know that she knew _damn well_ how she was affecting Petra.

“Welcome to Heartmend, where we give... Well” she leaned one elbow on the counter, and gestured to Petra. “...What would you change about yourself, if you wanted to?” Petra frowned. This sounded sketch as hell, and she was about to leave, but... She sounded sincere. Still frowning, she gestured at herself, tip to toe, and cocked her head.

“Pretty much all of this.” She didn't say any more, and, after a moment, the elbow lifted, the other arm supporting it as the owner cupped her chin in thought.

“Fair, a lot of people don't like their bodies, in one way or the other, even people who _say_ they don't. You're honest about it, and, to be equally honest, that helps a lot. Oh!” she stretched one hand out “I'm Kendra, and I run this place, where we...” She chuckled “We satisfy customers who come in with just those needs.” Petra, cautiously, shook her hand. She wasn't exactly rich, but she _did_ at least want to hear this person out. If only so she could let folks know if it _was_ sketchy.

“So, er... _How_ do you do that, exactly? Are you a surgery of some kind? Because” she gestured toward the window “If you are, your advertising is ten kinds of weird.” Kendra laughed, and Petra wasn't exactly reassured. But still, as Kendra rounded the counter and gestured toward a full length mirror, she still went along. After all, no harm in a mirror...

Kendra, behind her, grinned more widely. “Okay, so, fair warning, while I'm giving you a free sample, it may just freak you out a little. Close your eyes, you'd know if I was gonna be a creep.” Reluctantly, Petra did, and... She was at least sure she wasn't being touched, or jabbed with anything... But her cheeks... Something was happening to her cheeks. Her mouth. Her neck. They felt... She didn't quite know how they felt. And they kept feeling it, sort of, when Kendra spoke again. “Okay, you can open your eyes now. Oh, and I've put a chair behind you, if you feel light headed or whatever, just plop yourself down and take some deep breaths. It's okay. I'm used to that.”

When Petra's eyes opened, she saw... Her. Well, it _was_ her, but it wasn't... _Her_. Her jaw had softened, rounded itself, her neck a little thinner, and... She hadn't felt anything with her nose, but... She slumped into the chair, rubbing, checking with their hands and trying hard to take Kendra's advice. But her breathing quickened as she ran her fingers... She was... She was _Her_. The _real_ Her. She didn't even flinch as a pair of light hands started massaging her shoulders, and Kendra's voice, soft and reassuring, tried to talk her down “Heyyyy, deep breaths. In and out, girl... Iiiin and ouuuut...” After a short time, Petra was calmer. Well, sort of. That massage had been nice, and she kind of wanted more. But...

“You're used to this, so... _What the fuck_?” Petra wasn't shouting. She'd gotten something she'd wanted, she was just... This wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be real, even though her fingers, her eyes, even her own breathing, the feel of her mouth told her it was. She wanted to know, and Kendra, kneeling on her haunches in front of Petra, grinned again.

“Feels good, doesn't it? Of course, everything after that has a price, but I think you'll find it an easy one to pay. And no, it wasn't surgery. And yes, it is real. And though this is 2019, it was magic. Cool stuff, huh?” She winked. “Not even the best bit, although, y'know, some folks disagree. Check your wallet.” Petra blinked, and then hurriedly reached into her bag.

“Shit, yeah, it...” The words stuck in her throat. She knew what Kendra meant, or thought she did, but, as she rapidly flipped through her cards, all those photos (Ugh, those photos), they... They were her too. Her as she was now. And she looked up, her mouth hanging open.

Kendra's smile was warm. “Take your time. I'll be right over here, you can relax until you feel ready to ask some more, and we can talk price.” As she stood up, she pulled up her arms, made finger guns, and winked. “Alakazam!”

Petra snorted, feeling a little better already. “That... That was really cheesy.” And, as Kendra returned to her desk, Petra heard her comeback.

“I know, right?”

It was a few minutes before Petra calmed down. She had a lot of questions, sure, but... Magic sorta answered a lot of them, and it was really hard not to believe. She'd been staring at the proof the whole time, running her fingers over it, marvelling at it. So her first question was a more practical one.

“Okay, Kendra... What's the catch? What are the limits?” Kendra grinned again, and Petra felt a little warmer at that grin. Somehow, it managed to get across that she understood, while also getting across that yes, she was _really glad_ those particular questions had been asked.

“Weeelll... The one that will probably burn your ass the most is... You only get one transform per payment.” Petra groaned. Even with having a face, there was a lot she could change, _wanted_ to change. But Kendra carried on. “As to the catch? Well, it's part of the price, funnily enough. For each time you use my little service, you've gotta convince a friend, a friend who won't even remember that you were different-” Petra started at that... They... Kendra changed tack, noticing. “They'll basically remember as if you had the surgeries, or the HRT, or whatever. So don't worry, you're not gonna be, y'know... _Not you_ from any of this. Anyway, since that's reassured you... You gotta convince a friend to come down here and... _Window shop. _Hear the pitch. Like I said, everyone wants _something_ changed, and if it's only the one thing? Well, I could use a bit of spare cash, although I don't _need_ it. Makes it seem like a business business, if you know what I mean?”

Petra nodded, thoughtfully. That seemed... Like it was too good a price for this. There had to be more, and she put her hands on her hips, frowning again. “That does seem easy, even with folks remembering different to me. So, there's more, right?” She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Kendra just grinned again.

“There is one more thing, yeah. But, before I get into that, I wanna make one thing clear. This pleases me. Like, it _pleases_ me to help folks out, so the price I ask is cheap. This last bit of the price _also_ lasts as long as you're a customer, and it's because... Well, come a little closer, prying ears and all that...” Petra raised one eyebrow, but humoured her, leaning as Kendra did likewise, and Kendra whispered into her ear.

“I'm thirsty _as fuck_, and I _also_ wanna _be pleased_.” Petra's head jerked back, and Kendra laughed.

“That... Wow, you _must_ be thirsty, if you're telling that to every customer you've had so far.” She considered Kendra, who... Yup, still cute, still exactly her kind of woman... “I mean, I'm down, but... That's a price for everyone who takes more than one change, friends included? Like... Some of my friends are ace, so...” Kendra held up one hand, and Petra stopped.

“I've got a solution for that too, as everyone's different, and it's cool, and even being a thirsty girl, I wanna please all my customers. Women, men, ace, bi... So, for ace folks, it's a nice cuddle session. Y'know, hair stroking, handholding, fun movies... It's nice!” Petra nodded in appreciation. Kendra really had thought through her angles. And she was even more appreciative when Kendra continued. “Also, I only set up yesterday, so while you're not my _first_, if you know what I mean, you are my first _customer_. That front's confusing because hey, it draws _curious_ people in. And curious people are more likely to try the free sample. The rest...” She waved her fingers in a vaguely magical gesture. “Well, they aren't going to complain, but they don't feel the need to come back.”

Petra thought about it for a second. Okay, so she could fuck with people's memories. That was kind of expected, considering what she just said. And... First customer, good time, convincing a friend to _also_ have a good time and at least a free change? She looked Kendra square in the eye, grinning herself, and asked the two big questions.

“So... Do I get to pick before, or after? And do you have a nice bed in there?” Kendra laughed, obviously pleased at the returned directness.

“Before. And yeah, I think you'll like it. So...” She leaned forward again, her eyes impishly wide. “What's it gonna be, customer?” Petra didn't even have to think. She pointed down, and Kendra nodded, eyes still wide and mischievous.

“I don't want this dick. And, seeing as you've been trustworthy so far, I'm gonna assume that you're not some kinda asshole genie.” Kendra nodded, and gestured, and...

This one was more obvious, more powerful. She felt her panties loosen, then fit around the waist a little more snugly, could feel her crotch strangely warm, then, briefly, uncomfortably hot, before she felt a shifting, within and without, and, when it had all subsided, she pulled up her skirt, pulled her panties forward, and... “Daaaaamn.” Before she could even finish, Kendra had taken her hand, and she let herself be led, still a little speechless at how _easy_ it had been. _And everyone would think I had surgery._

The room she was led to was... It was nice! Cosy couch, a flatscreen TV, simple cupboards, a double bed with some kind of deer patterned duvet cover and newish pillows... It was just cozy, nothing rich, nothing messy... She plopped down on the couch, and Kendra smiled. “Good thing you sat down, I was going to tell you so you could chill out some while I got changed. Don't worry about getting out of your clothes just yet, I wanna show off.” Petra sunk into the couch. Kendra had proven trustworthy so far, and... Well, it was hard to feel anxious in a friendly room like this. She could hear Kendra bustling around, and, after a few minutes, she strolled into view... And Petra stammered. Not so much words, as a confused mess of syllables.

Oh, Kendra had changed, alright. Where an elfin, mischievous woman had stood, was now... Petra took stock of the situation. Blue skin, that was unusual enough. She had the same body, but a spaded tail swished back and fore lazily behind her. Violet eyes, with lambent yellow irises. Pointed ears. And, of course (of course), small ram's horns. As she leaned down to Petra, grinning... _Yeah, impishly is the word. Definitely the word... _She looked up.

“So... I can tell you're surprised. Hope it's a pleasant one, because I've got a _powerful _thirst, and you being sexy isn't helping any.” Petra let out a slow breath. She had to admit to herself, she was _still_ sexy, and... Kendra smiled, and sat next to her, lightly trailing her fingers at the base of Petra's neck, and Petra finally noticed the _other_ things she'd somehow missed.

“Uhhhh... You're intersex, Kendra?” Kendra grinned, and nodded. “Best thing about this, honestly. Some folks don't like it, and that's, honestly, not a problem. It would be kinda shitty if they were mad about it, but...” She wiggled her fingers in that magic gesture, and Petra laughed quietly into her hand “...I don't mind, and when I meet someone who's gonna be cool with it... They give it away by asking about my luscious bits, by the way...” Petra snorted in laughter again, then sighed in pleasure as Kendra leaned closer and whispered “...Well, they've already got a headstart on the whole _pleasing me_ thing. Get those clothes off.”

Petra couldn't strip quickly enough, almost ripping buttons from her blouse, swearing a little as she rolled down her stockings, and one of her pumps flew across the room. But soon, she was naked, and Kendra _squeaked_ as she was pulled close and kissed, passionately. But that surprise was brief, and Petra found herself pushed back onto the couch, the base of her spine being tickled and a hand on her chest, Kendra straddling one leg while the other stretched out, and that cock laid across her leg... Petra still wasn't quite used to not getting hard, but she _was_ hot under the collar, and her own hands were roaming, cupping one of Kendra's pert breasts, and ruffling her hair as they enjoyed each other. Kendra's lower hand slipped round, and...

“Omigod, that's... Ooh yes, right there!” Petra couldn't help herself. This was new, this was... “Holy shiiiit!” This was _so good_. She almost forgot herself as those fingers rubbed, and pushed, and squeezed lightly, but... She felt Kendra's teeth at her neck, lightly nibbling, and Petra started moving her thigh, and, curious, ran her fingers along Kendra's tail, exploring, and...

“Ahhhhmmmph!” Kendra clamped her mouth to Petra's neck to muffle her gasp of pleasure, and Petra grinned. _Bingo!_

At some point, Kendra had stopped playing with Petra's chest, moving her hand under her curly hair, and was leaning into her, pushing her breasts against her chest. They were enjoying each other, and moaning, and Petra genuinely wasn't sure which was better: The feeling of her pussy being slowly, tenderly fingered (When did that happe-ooohhh), the closeness they were sharing, or how, for the first time in a while, she was starting to feel _right_. It was slow enough, tender enough, that she decided, as she started to cum over Kendra's fingers, that it was all three. And she was happy when Kendra gasped into her neck, held her tighter, and that warm, sticky wetness soaked into both of her thighs. And, for a short while, they just... Lay there, cradling each other, enjoying the moment.

Kendra whispered into her ear again, and Petra couldn't help but shiver a little as that voice turned mischievous again. “Ohhh, that was good, and you've been such a _good girl_... So, confession time. I forgot about the _third_ part of our little deal. One sec!” Kendra gently disengaged, and Petra lay there, confused. A _third_ part? She started to worry again, but, before she could sit up, Kendra was back, holding...

Petra had to admit, that was a _really_ pretty collar. New leather, with a pillowy underside, brass chain crossing the whole thing, and a buckle at the back that looked pretty easy to use. A small red heart (She couldn't tell what material it was made of) hung from the front, and Petra's appreciation was pretty obvious, as was...

“Okay, I know, Imp, rep for porkies, whole 'corrupting the innocent' thing... But this is more a show of two things: One, that I appreciate the customers, they give me a good time, and two...” She winked, and Petra was reassured “...It makes a good in-joke among customers who know each other. Let's 'em know they're not alone, that sorta thing. So...” She leaned her head down and grinned, waggling her eyebrows “Wanna be _my_ good girl, Petra?”

Petra couldn't resist being a little silly. After all, it had been really fun so far. So she curled up her legs a little, curled one hand down, and reached out with the other to _bat_ the dangling heart gently. “Miao!” Kendra giggled, before lightly swatting the hand away, and giving a look of fake sternness.

“Kitty wants to be collared, but Kitty isn't getting creamed on _yet_.” Petra gasped. She was... Thinking about it, she _was_... She started a little as the collar wrapped around her neck, she'd been thinking about that so hard. One of Kendra's hand drew across her face as she removed them from the now fastened collar, and Petra luxuriated in the two softnesses, one around her neck, the other withdrawing (Awww!), before the other hand pushed her back down, and Kendra continued. “Although it's definitely _soon_.”

Kendra straddled Petra's head, her plump pussy still wet, and they both moaned a little as each reached out for the other's ass. Petra softly pushed her tongue inside, enjoying the feel and give of that plump mound, the taste of Kendra's pussy, as she, in turn, was enjoyed, her lips being nibbled, one finger reaching up to start lightly fingering her again, and Petra was moaning as she did, because she could feel that cock, those perky breasts, pushing into her chest and stomach, lightly shifting as Kendra rubbed her crotch into Petra's face. After a short time, Kendra spoke, adding another finger to Petra's muffled gasp of delight.

“Mmmm, and what does my good girl want for _next week_, hrm?” Her fingers lightly shifted as she spoke, emphasising the rhythm of her speech as she teased. She shifted her breasts, pushing them a little more firmly. “Does she maybe want some nice tits? Does she maybe like them small, or large? I mean...” She started licking Petra's clit in between words, quick laps and caresses “My little kitty could always change her mind, if she wanted to add another week to her sentence of... Mmmfh... Sex with a side order of cuddling...” Petra wasn't thinking too clearly, but it sunk in, and, licking her fingers before gently probing Kendra's ass, she moaned out her reply.

“Oohhhh... I want... Breasts you can sink your hands into... Ahhhn, not huge, but... Ah! Big enough you'll have a good time! I can... Ohhgodyes... I can be indecisive about my ass!” She returned her mouth to Kendra's pussy, licking with renewed vigour, and held her mouth tight against it as she came, sticking her tongue as far as it could go while she gasped, her thighs clenching around Kendra's head as her ass raised. “MmmmmMMMMMPHHHH!” Kendra, also, shoved her hips downward, but wasn't cumming yet. Instead, she'd withdrawn her fingers, and, from the sound of things, was noisily sucking Petra's cum off her fingers.

“Ohhh, that's right, my _good little kitty_... Lap up that cream, and while you're at it... Haaahnnnyes... You can give my dick some attention, the poor thing's been so... Ahhh, jerk me off, I wanna cum all over youuuu!” Petra hurried to comply, her hand gripping firmly, and... Her mouth was filled with Kendra's warm, delicious cum, as more splashed its way across her chest, Kendra heaving with pleasure as it did. Kendra, instinctively, rolled off Petra, and... Fell off the couch. “Owshit!” Petra giggled, and, after a moment, Kendra let out a soft, wheezing laugh. Both of them were out of breath, and they lay more out of satisfied exhaustion than anything else. The room was quiet, and cozy, and, despite Kendra's awkward position, her light breathing, the soft sighs of that post-sex high, let Petra know it was alright, that it was good.

“Ahhhh... I'm kinda glad I closed up shop for the day now.” Kendra laughed a little, and Petra joined in. That had been... _Intense_, and Kendra had obviously felt that way too. “Soooooo... While we're gonna clean up and wrap things up, next week, remember... Bring a friend.” She paused for a moment, then added “Oh, and a strapon too. Gonna get you used to pegging... Mmm, and being fucked. Take you through my A to H, so I am...” Petra laughed. That... Was a _bad_ joke. And she loved it. Still, she blinked for a moment, and asked one last question.

“Wait a second... If I'm bringing a friend, and... Saaaaay... I brought one of my fuckbuddies? What would happen _then_?” Kendra _shot_ up, and her grin was _really_ wide.

“Well! That's some repeat custom I'd _certainly_ welcome!”


End file.
